The End of the Circle
by Raven The Zombie Slayer
Summary: All those who dare interrupt Shino and his bug watching will experience his wrath. Sorry, summery sucks, but it's all I could think of. Just read it...please and thank you.


**(Authoress' Note) **_**It's been awhile since I've written anything. I just haven't had any good ideas. It only took me about half an hour to write this, so I hope it doesn't suck too awfully bad. **_

_**WARNINGS: Violence, murder, hints at would-be bug sex and one measly swear word that most people don't even consider a swear word. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Shit.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** WARNING: Sorry, I lied. Now there are two bad words. My bad.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The End of the Circle_

Shino sat absolutely still on the floor in front of his coffee table. He had been sitting in that exact same position for nearly an hour. What was he watching so intently, you ask? Well, two of the rarest bugs know to mankind were currently in his living room, and if the small, shuffling steps they were taking towards each other were any indication, this particular species of bug would be a little less rare before long.

Shino held his breath as the male Dryococelus Australis took another miniscule step closer to the female. At this rate they would be half way to each other in, Shino glanced at the clock, four hours and twenty seven minutes. Shino let his eyes drift back to the small critters in front of him.

The female lifted her tiny leg slightly. Shino almost had an aneurysm. This was so exciting! He, Shino Aburame, would, in approximately four hours and twenty six minutes, witness the sacred bonding of two Dryococelus Australis.

Just as the female was moving to place her foot down, the front door slammed open. The startled bug jumped and scurried away to the other side of the room while the male jumped off the table and into the floor. A small noise of dismay escaped the Aburame.

He glared up at the person who dared to interrupt. Kiba Inuzaka was standing in the doorway with his huge dog standing behind him.

"Hey Shino!" he greeted, oblivious to his friend's glare. Kiba ventured further into the room along with Akamaru. Just as Shino was about to scold his friend for barging in, he noticed Akamaru joyfully bounding over to the female bug. Before the pale boy could register what was happening, Akamaru had sniffed, licked and snatched the bug up into his mouth.

Shino's mouth fell open in horror as he watched the large animal chomp down on the creature in his mouth.

"NO!" Shino cried and lunged across the table, startling Kiba. He grabbed the dog's face and yanked his mouth open forcefully. "No," he sobbed again when he peered into the dog's mouth and saw nothing but bug guts and saliva.

"Dude, what happened?" Kiba asked, wondering what could make his normally silent friend act like this.

"He…the bug…mouth…dead…no!" Akamaru just cocked his head slightly and panted happily and Kiba raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"He ate a bug?" the dog boy asked. Shino nodded angrily, trying to kill the furry mutt with his glasses covered eyes.

"Oh that's gross." Kiba wrinkled his nose slightly and turned away. "Ew… look," he pointed at the male bug, "there's another one."

Shino opened his mouth to stop him, but Kiba had already closed the distance between himself and the unsuspecting creature, and stomped on it. Shino flinched at the small crunching noise.

"We wouldn't want Akamaru to eat another one, would we? They might make him sick." Kiba smiled and walked over to pet his beloved dog on the head affectionately.

Kiba never even noticed the coffee table flying towards him until it was far too late.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto looked up from his fifth bowl of ramen when his friend came limping into the store.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, inspecting Kiba's bruise covered face.

"Apparently, I ended the circle of life for one particular bug species."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the bruised boy. "Did you just make a Lion King reference?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kiba sighed. "All I know is that I killed a bug and got beat with a coffee table, the G Encyclopedia, and an Xbox controller…oh, and my own shoe."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Kiba grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring down at the table.

"Sorry," Naruto giggled. "I don't think I've ever been beat with my own shoe before. Actually," Naruto said thoughtfully, "my own shoe is probably the only thing I've never been beat with before. What was it like?"

Kiba just glared harder.

"Anyway," Naruto said, standing up from the table, "I'm finished." He paid for his ramen and waved bye to Kiba before exiting the shop. He was halfway home when he spotted a bug trudging across the sidewalk. Without thinking, and completely unaware of the Aburame that had been watching the bug, Naruto squished the little thing under his foot.

That day, Naruto Uzumaki found out what it's like to be beat with his own shoe…and the shoe of a very angry Shino Aburame.

**(Authoress' Note) **_**Well, that's all I've got. I've had major writer's block and I just got back from Florida, so I haven't really had the chance to write much. I hope this is good enough 'til I think of something better. **_

_**Please review! **_

**-Any Review is a good review! I don't mind flames. They will amuse me. I am a major pyromaniac.-**

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Raven**_**.**


End file.
